The Power Rangers Series X
The Power Rangers Series X is the 2019 CGI/anime hybrid animated series and is serves as the reboot of PR the Series, but it has strong connections to it's prime timeline. This is the first series since Dragosaurs that has no Sentai counterpart and extremely mature that have nudity, mild blood and strong languages, but exculding gore and instense violence due still have fantasy violence. Plot 25 years in the alternate future, all worlds are severed collided and the one being named Earthbellow used the large amounts of energy to recreate and merge the worlds into one. However, two weeks later that the species' cells and DNA are mutated into new DNA called DNA-X. Battledome Arc Characters Team Suzina/DNA Rangers X *Suzina Nakaoka Joo - The future daughter of Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Lucina who was the princess of the lost Vallita. She become Red X Ranger that given the DNA-X MorphCharger and Red DNA-X Pen by her master Hew before she died by Zavok Replica. *Lama - The future daughter of Pyra and Swiper and the friend of Suzina. She become Orange Flare Ranger that she found the Orange DNA-X Pen in the woods. *Mileena - She is from the NetherRealm and clone of Kitana. She become Pink Fang Ranger that she found the Pink DNA-X Pen in the cave while digging to search fossils. Allies Main Allies *Professor Fepimil - *Femmenoichi Tribe - Masters *Master Splinter - *Master Eon - *Master Raiden - Other characters *Earthbellow - *Hew - Villains Dark Noise *Sirus - The main antagonist of the series and the emperess of the Dark Noise. She carries the Phantasm Ruby that Infinite used it to replicate anything. *Shadow the Hedgehog - *Callus - *Kaos - *Minion Replica - *Monster Replica - Monsters from the previous series are replicated by Shadow, Callus and Kaos using their less powerful version of Phantasm Ruby. **Zavok Replica/Zavok Zagi (1-2) - Zavok, replicated by Shadow to find the DNA-X cells for Sirus. He killed Hew before defeated by the newly transformed Rangers.However, in the following episode, Dark Zagi Replica merged with Zavok Replica remains into a monstrous Zavok Zagi. His remains is destroyed by DNA-XCharge Megazord's XCharging Slash Beam. **Dark Zagi Replica/Zavok Zagi (2) - Dark Zagi, replicated by Kaos to attempt to destroy Team Suzina's base. He battling against three Rangers' Zord-Xs and merged with Zavok Replica's remains into Zavok Zagi, the fusion of two Replicas. Despite put them a good efforts, he was destroyed by DNA-XCharge Megazord's XCharging Slash Beam. Arsenal Morphing Devices *DNA-X MorphCharger Weapons *XCharge Enforcer **Red X Sword **Orange Flare Blaster **Pink Fang Dagger Multi-device used *DNA-X Pen - The pen-like device that can used to transform, summons weapons and calling their partners, the Zord-Xs. Zords These Zords are called Zord-X, a sentient lifeform born from the DNA-X cells that have evolved from the species' developed DNA-X cells. Main Zord Combination *DNA-XCharge Megazord - **Rabbit-X - Suzina's Zord Partner who evolved from the one of the herd's rabbit developing the DNA-X cells by accident. **Bat-X - Lama's Zord Partner who evolved from the vampire bat unintentionally drinks Rabbit-X's blood who has the DNA-X cells. **Cerberus-X - Mileena's Zord Partner who evolved from the cerberus accidentally develops the DNA-X cells. *Spinos-XBeast **Croc-X - Suzina's first auxiliary Zord Partner who evolved from the nile crocodile develops the DNA-X cells from the lake. **Kanga-X - Lama's first auxiliary Zord Partner who evolved from the kangaroo develops the DNA-X cells. **Stag-X - Mileena's first auxiliary Zord Partner who evolved from the stag beetle develops the DNA-X cells. Alternate Zord Combination Episodes Battledrone Arc #The Awakening Ranger #DNA-X Charge #Z is for Trouble Connection between X Timeline and Prime Timeline *X Timeline have explict nudity and sex (mostly lesbian scene) while Prime Timeline does not. Prime Time, however, it do have kissing scene of same-gender in PR: Sun and Moon and its sequel PR: Mecard. *Both Timelines have Zords/Mechas' interchangable parts. Monsolger's Soumons and Series X's Zord-Xs are sometimes become counterparts. Trivia *Although it was the reboot TV series, it was confirmed that X Timeline is connected to Prime Timeline. Category:Series Category:Reboot